


mors tua, vita mea

by WeeklyHuffleNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Context? never heard of her, Evil Main Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Not Beta Read, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/pseuds/WeeklyHuffleNerd
Summary: He didn’t remember why he helped them in the first place. Maybe because he used to look up to them. But he joined them, and he saw how it was. They were terrible, destroying the magic of the land for their own gain. But the people loved them. They didn’t care, of course they didn’t. When he tried to tell them about the things they caused, they just ignored him. So he left them, never to be heard from again.A little character study I did for fun. If I find the time there might be more chapters.





	mors tua, vita mea

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "your death, my life".

He didn’t remember why he helped them in the first place. Maybe because he used to look up to them. But he joined them, and he saw how it was. They were terrible, destroying the magic of the land for their own gain. But the people loved them. They didn’t care, of course they didn’t. When he tried to tell them about the things they caused, they just ignored him. So he left them, never to be heard from again. After all, they were “slain in the forest by a big, scary creature.” Of course, they wouldn’t come out to prove him wrong. No, the forest was impenetrable for them. _He_ could move freely there, as he could everywhere. That’s why they trusted him. Good ol’ wayfinder. The people would believe him if he came back, frightened and alone, clothes torn and face dirty.

By now, the group should be waking up, wondering where he was. _She,_ the hero that she was, would try to raise their spirits by saying things like that they could find their way back on their own, or that their wayfinder probably had a perfectly good reason to leave with all this things, and that he’d come back any minute. Ha! He was miles away, close to the town, ready to run like he’d run for days. And he did. He shivered and cried and panicked as he told the people what “happened”.  It didn’t matter that they weren’t tragically slain. They’d be dead soon anyway. The people were distraught and so was he. He mourned with them, honored the deaths with them. The morning before leaving he visited the memorial again. He laughed at the irony of it all.

He looked back at the town when he was almost in the forest. Oh, how the people would hate him when they learned the truth. He didn’t blame them. He left their heroes for dead. But he had to. Had they made it to the crystal, hundreds of magical creatures would’ve died. There had to be sacrifices. Besides, if they didn’t accept the quest in the first place, none of it would’ve happened. But they did, and now they were dead to the world. For the better, he thought, as he continued walking into the forest, towards the crystal. He’d be there to stop them in case they came close. Besides, he had someone to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a character study, so please tell me if you liked it, and don't forget to leave kudos <3


End file.
